


In the Middle

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Relationship Advice, Dick is an enabler, M/M, Post-Break Up, Praise Kink, Support Systems, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim has no coping mechanisms, besides overwork, mentions of dysphoria, non typical dynamic pairings, so much rimming, trans dynamic character, yes this used to be part of Who We Are and now is it's own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “He was what you wanted but not what you needed.” Jason summarized slowly.“Does that make me a horrible person? I feel like a horrible person. I broke his heart.” Tim leaned against him unhappily.“Yeah, you did,” Jason agreed, “And yet, Replacement, life goes on. I promise there’s still plenty of horrible decisions out there waiting for you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are confused, yes, this used to be chapter 2 of Who We Are. Obviously it is it's own thing now

Tim stared blankly at his screen. He was supposed to have read through these files for Fox by lunch. Tam would no doubt be coming to check on him soon. He had to get his composure under control before she saw him or she’d start quizzing him and Tim wasn’t ready for that. He had to-

He couldn’t get by today’s headline:

**_“Young SuperWonder Love!”_ ** It read, accompanied by a slightly blurry picture of Kon and Cassie lip locked in the sky.

Tim let out a slow breath. It could be a fake. The media would do something like that. He hadn’t heard from the Titans much since he and Kon had broken up so he didn’t have any confirmation about this. Tim didn’t know if he wanted to have confirmation. He didn’t know what he felt about this. Hurt? Betrayed?  _ He _ had been the one to break up with Kon. He’d even encouraged him to move on. He’d wanted him to be happy. He just… didn’t think Kon would replace him quite so fast. 

Granted, it’d been a while... But not  _ that _ long. And Tim had thought…

“No brooding Timmy, that’s strictly reserved for Bruce.” Dick said strolling through the door without knocking and startling the other Beta. 

“What are you doing here?” Tim frowned at him wearily.

“Nice to see you too.” Dick said ignoring him and coming to sit on his desk ignoring Tim’s pointed look about the important papers he was squashing. 

“Dick. You hate coming into WE.” Tim stated. 

“You have no idea.” agreed Dick making a face, “But I come with strict orders to get you out of this office. Bruce says you’ve been sleeping here. Hate to break it to you kid, but this is not what coping looks like.”

“Too bad. I have a lot of important work to do. If that means that my personal problems go on hold for a bit then so be it.” Tim said so firmly he almost believed it himself. 

“Uh-huh.” Dick said pointedly looking at the news article up on Tim’s screen. Tim looked away, “Yeah, you’re coming with me.”

“And if I say no?” sighed Tim, though he knew he’d already lost.

“Then the kidnapping will commence.” Dick said brightly.

“At least let me email Fox.” Tim said rubbing his temples.

“Already shot him a text. He agrees you need a break.” Dick informed him.

“Great. Is there anyone I know not conspiring against me?” asked Tim annoyed. 

“...Pretty sure Cass and Babs are busy, but otherwise, yeah pretty much everyone else.” Dick s 

“Fine.” Tim grumbled straightening his tie and following him out. Dick loaded him into the back of the car and chatted animated about all sorts of things that their friends had been up to. With one major exception. Tim’s chest ached painfully. It was overwhelming so he intentionally let himself detach from the feeling and stared blankly out the window.

“Go. Change,” Dick ordered when they got to the little flat Dick owned in Gotham, “We’re having a sleepover and you can’t wear those stiff clothes. There should be actual comfy clothes in the bag Alfred packed you.”

Tim decided not to comment and went. 

This would have been the guest bedroom Damian would have stayed in if he’d actually ever designed to show up again. Tim felt a lot of mixed things about that. On the one hand he was still pissed. He didn’t think he could calmly be in the same room as Damian. But he hadn’t thought Bruce would kick him out. Tim was of age so he assumed he’d be the one to take the moral high ground and leave. It meant more than he could say that Bruce was willing to protect and stand by him in this way. 

Yet he also was fully aware of how devastating it was to Damian. He’d been doing a lot better under the care of the pack. Tim hoped he hadn’t ruined that too. Right now it felt like he was ruining everything. Barbara said Damian was fine though and staying with a friend so that was good.

Tim pulled on his Green Lantern T-shirt and went back out. He had to breathe carefully around the fact that normally it’d be shirt with the crest of the house of El on it.

In his absence Jason had made himself comfortable on the couch and was sipping a soda. The Omega made a face at the T-shirt.

“Green Lantern? Really? The guy’s a prick. At least choose someone kickass like Wonder Woman.” Jason complained.

“Not in the mood to think about ‘Wonder’ anybody.” Tim said dryly perching on one of Dick’s bar stools.

“Yeah, I saw that.” Jason said his whole face darkening, “I think I need to make a Kansas call and deliver a few choice Kryptonite bullets.”

“Somehow, I think Clark would object.” Dick volunteered lightly though he didn’t look like he himself wholly disagreed.

“Guys, I appreciate that you’re on my side and all, but really. Kon and I broke up.  _ I _ was the one to end it. He can date whoever he wants.” Tim objected.

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean he get’s to brush you off like nothing and rebound the fuck off with wondertits just cause. Like, Jesus, breakup aside they’re both supposed to be you friends.” Jason glowered looking pissed. Tim felt his throat get a little tighter and the knot in his chest get a bit worse.

“Yes… well…”

“Jason, you’re not helping.” Dick sighed throwing coaster at him.

“Fine. I’ll stay out of this. Just saying if you need to go bust some Kryptonian balls? I’m your Omega.” Jason said holding up his hands in surrender.

“Hah, noted.” Tim offered him a weak smile.

“But, really Tim, how are you dealing with this?” Dick said worriedly turning his attention back on Tim.

“Um, I worked 80 hours thing week?” Tim offered even though-

“Tim!” Dick said exasperated, “Detaching and obsessing is not the answer for heartbreak!”

“I’m honestly not sure what else I could do?” Tim said weakly.

“You, uh… you could go find yourself a lovely rebound of your own?” the older Beta suggested scratching his head. Jason snorted into his soda.

“Dick!” Tim hissed back feeling his cheeks heat up.

“It might help?” Dick tried.

“In what universe, Big Bird?” Jason shook his head.

“I thought you said you were staying out of this?” Dick sent him an affronted look, Jason raised his hands in surrender and Dick huffed, “If you’re not going to offer advice then don’t criticize other people's attempts to offer advice.”

“Do you have any advice?” Tim jumped in directing his attention to the Omega since it seemed like he was going to be subjected to this anyway and he wasn’t keen on getting interrogated by Dick about his emotional health or lack there of.

“Honestly? As suckie as it sounds, I think the smart thing to do would be just wait it out and try not to obsess too much in the meantime.” Jason shrugged before huffing a small laugh, “Not that I’ve actually ever managed to do the ‘smart’ thing. I just generally avoid relationships nowadays.”

“...My chances of not obsessing are quite low.” Tim muttered under his breath, though Jason caught it and flashed him a devilish smile as he lit up a cigarette. Dick was looking deeply troubled about Jason’s last comment, but visibly rallied himself again and focused on Tim. 

“So, I’m back to the new relationship thing. You need something to distract yourself while you get over him and killing yourself over work is not an option.” Dick insisted, “What about Steph?”

“Steph would murder me if she thought for one second I was rebounding with her.” Tim let the horror show on his face. Jason’s grin was a little bit proud at that. Tim reminded himself that Stephine always was Jason’s favorite of the Batgirls. 

“Ok, that’s a no then. How about Bart?”

“I don’t think I can date another Titan right now.” Tim shook his head. There were other issues with getting together with Bart, such as the age thing which had for a while had set up a weird power dynamic between them that still hadn’t completely faded from Bart’s Impulse days. Not something Tim was willing to bring into a relationship.

“Man, well that takes out almost everyone. Oh! What about Connor? You guy’s are, like, still doing that adorable penpal thing right?” Dick suggested.

“Connor Hawke?” Tim blinked in surprise.

“You might have to take precautions so Oliver doesn’t murder you for hooking up with his son, but what else is new?” Dick admitted.

“I’m pretty sure it’s against the rules to date someone with the same name as your last ex.” Tim frowned. It was actually an appealing idea, he really liked Connor, but- “Anyway, I’m pretty sure Connor is asexual.”

“It doesn’t have to include sex,” Dick pointed out, “Unless of course II Green Arrow is aro?”

“That was bad Dick…” Tim winced at the pun, “He could be, but I don’t know.”

“How about-”

“Dick, I don’t want to rebound onto one of my friends. I care about them too much for that.” Tim stopped him, “And I don’t think I’m going to be ready to date anyone for a while.”

“You could… have a one night stand with someone?” Dick tried, clearly fishing now.

“I think… I have too many trust issues for that to be an option. Just let it go.” Tim sighed.

“You don’t have trust issues with everyone though, right? I mean, you trust us, don’t you?” Dick said. Jason actually choked on his drink at that and Tim was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat. Dick seemingly quickly realized how that sounded and back peddled, “I meant only that we wouldn’t set you up with someone that couldn’t be trusted.”

“Fucking hell Dickie.” Jason laughed.

“That.. makes much more sense.” Tim said faintly.

“Seriously guys, wording aside you should have known I didn’t mean-” Dick babbled still looking flustered. 

“Eh, I wouldn’t have been opposed.” Shrugged Jason relaxing back again.

“I- wait, you-  _ really?” _ Dick spluttered gaping at him.

“I thought you said you weren’t interested in me.” Tim blurted before he could stop himself. Dick’s eyes snapped over to him and then back at Jason wide eyed. Guess he hadn’t known about that.

“I wasn’t. I have recently realized though that I like Beta’s just fine,” Jason said looking amused before tilting his head thoughtfully, “At the time, your age also factored into it come to think of it. You felt really young to me for whatever reason, and you just don’t anymore. So… yeah.”

“Oh.” Tim managed.

“I still don’t know how great an idea a one night stand would be for Tim getting over Supershit though. Could just be supplementing one problem for another.” Jason mused.

“Su-supposedly not if you do it right.” Dick said still looking a little lost. Tim watched as Jason frowned and Jason reached over and tugged Dick into his lap on the couch.

“Hey, I said I was cool with it, not that any of us needed to do anything.” Jason said keeping eye contact, Tim watched with fascination as Jason smoothed his hands up over Dick’s thighs and then over his back in a soothing manner. Watched the tension bleed out of Dick, “I’m getting some pretty strong negative signs from the two of you, so-”

Tim didn’t even realize that he made a noise till they were both glancing over at him. Dick and Jason. He might not be over Kon, but this was his first crush and his first wet dream respectively. Was there exceptions for these sorts of things?

“I…” Tim tried, his emotions were a mess. He tried to get a lock down on them and continue slightly more clinical. Not that it was working very well, “I wouldn’t be opposed as well. Dick was… correct. I do trust the two of you.” 

Dick’s lips had parted as he was staring at Tim and it was suddenly the most distracting thing in the world.

“Look at the blush. Cute, isn’t he?” Tim heard Jason murmur to Dick and blushed even harder. Dick swallowed and pressed against Jason seeking a little steadiness. The Omega frowned, “Dick, talk. We need words.”

“I don’t-” Dick looked a little disoriented, “I- Tim? You want… me too?”

Jason looked hard at Dick for another moment. Glanced over at Tim, then seemed to come to a decision. 

“So. We’re not going to decide this tonight. This is too fast.” Jason said firmly. Tim felt both relieved and disappointed.

“We don’t need to… I think I might actually want-” Dick began. Jason leaned up and bumped their foreheads together silently. Dick’s eyes fluttered and breathed, seeming to fall into Jason for half a second before he smiled and got up looking more like himself once again, “Alright Timmy, get your butt onto the couch while I order us pizza. See if you and Jay can pick a movie.”

“Alright.” Tim said but didn’t move. He wished he could get his composure back so quickly. He wished- Jason and Dick weren’t even properly together and they seemed to have achieved a level of nonverbal communication and support that Tim and Kon hadn’t managed in all the time they’d dated. It felt like grief. It felt a little like jealousy. It felt a lot like longing.

Tim sat next to Jason.

Jason promptly buried him and several blankets.

“Christ, you’re tiny. You’re making me cold just looking at you Replacment.” Jason complained.

“Sorry to be such a nuisance.” Tim said sarcastically resurfacing to scowl at him, knowing his hair was probably sticking up in unflattering directions. Jason grinned and reached over and messed it up further. 

“You’re a gift kid.” Jason grinned.

“Glad someone thinks so.” Tim drawled. He meant it as a joke but something dark flickered across Jason’s face.

“Look, I don’t really care that he’s Superman’s spawn or whatever, if he ever so much as made you feel less than-” Jason started to threaten.

“Jay, seriously.” Tim pulled his arms out of the blankets to raise them in a pacifying manner, “ _ I _ was the one who broke Kon’s heart. I’m pretty sure I’m the bad guy here.”

“What the fuck ever.” Jason scoffed, “I  _ know _ you. You’re still a Robin at your core. You don’t just give up on people without a good reason. Sometimes… you don’t even give up on people when there  _ is _ a good reason.”

They both knew Jason was talking about himself, but both choose not acknowledge it.

“It was just… I was this sexless friend named Tim to him. Like, I’d try and get him to not see me that way and he’d try but… then it became all about my biology, you know? I just- I really wanted it to work. I wanted him to see me as a lover. I wanted him to love me as a Beta and I wanted to love him like- I kept thinking if we went over it just some other way it would just… click. But instead the more I tried the more we started to miss each other more and more and hurt each other… Just.” Tim tried to explain.

“He was what you wanted but not what you needed.” Jason summarized slowly.

“Does that make me a horrible person? I feel like a horrible person. I broke his heart.” Tim leaned against him unhappily. 

“Yeah, you did,” Jason agreed, “And yet, Replacement, life goes on. I promise there’s still plenty of horrible decisions out there waiting for you.”

“Like having a pity threesome with my packmates?” suggested Tim with a wet laugh.

“Yeah, no, that’s not happening.” said Jason, “I don’t do pity fucks. And Dick sure as hell doesn’t either. If we do, it’ll only be because we all want to. Anything less and I’m slamming the breaks on this thing.”

“I… alright.” Tim sighed.

“Aw, did you two get mushy without me?” Dick cooed grinning wide and teasing when he came back.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll manage to surpass me, sap.” Jason drawled. 

“Whatever, Timmy, let’s ditch this loser and have our own movie night.” Dick said wiggling into the spot next to him and throwing an arm around him.

“Don’t listen to him, he’ll have you watching kiddie cartoons till you start throwing up rainbows.” Jason warned him.

“Cartoons are for all ages.” Dick argued back, “And you totally cried in the last one we watched-”

“Filthy lies.” Jason dismissed. Dick made some gesture over the top of Tim’s head. He watched Jason’s eye just glint with a playfulness Tim rarely saw.

“One sec, baby bird,” Jason said and suddenly lunged for Dick over the top of his head. Tim ducked and laughed as Dick gave an offended squawk at whatever Jason had done in retaliation.

“Okay, okay, guys how about I pick the movie?” Tim suggested slipping off the couch.

“Probably for the best.” admitted Dick grinning like a fool.

“I still get power of veto if you pick something lame.” Jason hedged propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Oh, I’ve seen good reviews on this one but I’ve never gotten around to watching it.” Tim blinked pulling out an old film from Dick’s stack.

“Oh, yeah, that one’s from Alfred's collection. It pretty good.” Dick said.

“Isn’t it in black and white? I thought you only liked things doused in primary colors and glitter.” Jason teased.

“And don’t forget tiny tiny shorts and plunging necklines.” Tim agreed sagely. Jason snickered.

“Why I ever thought it was a good idea for you two to hang out together. You’re both evil bullies.” Dick dismissed them.

“So was that a yes on the movie.” Tim asked smiling in a way he hadn’t in… gods, months.

“Yeah go ahead.” Jason nodded. Tim did, but when he went to go perch on the edge of the couch Dick caught him around the waist and practically pulled him into lap before Jason helped situate him between them.

“It’s an ex-Robin pile.” Dick declared.

“Nope, we’d need eggplant here for that.” Jason pointed out.

“Damn, you’re right.”

“This is nice though.” Tim relaxed into their embrace.

“Yup. Now shh and watch the movie.” Dick said giving his shoulders squeeze. 

Tim reached for that twisted ache that had existed inside him since even before he’d broken up with Kon. It was still there, but somehow if couldn’t intrude upon the space Dick and Jason had created for him. Tim thought again about their offer. He was pretty sure he wasn’t ready for a relationship. But… it would be nice to feel what it was like to be appreciated sexually as a Beta. As Tim. To engage like a lover would. Dick and Jason… he trusted them. He was pretty sure they could give him that, even if it was only a one time thing. And he liked both of them for as long as he could remember. Had been, was, attracted to them. 

When Dick had first suggested a rebound relationship it felt like a betrayal to Kon, even though his friend had already moved on with Cassie. This though… this felt like the mending of something that had broken inside him. That had been squashed and trampled down while he was trying so hard to be content with what he and Kon had. 

Dick hadn’t been quite sure when it was brought up, but if he did decide positively… well, Tim had made up his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is just smut. And feelings. Yeah, anyhow, enjoy.

Tim woke up to Dick’s big blue eyes staring into him. The sun was high and Jason wasn’t anywhere in sight. Tim distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch, but it seemed like one of his packmates had carried him to bed. Not the guest one, but theirs. And Dick was still looking at him like… Tim blushed crimson. 

“Tim, can I…?” Dick trailed off, his eyes flicking obviously to Tim’s mouth. Tim felt like he might spontaneously combust his he got any redder, but he nodded quickly. Dick flashed him a dazzling smile before his expression returned to curious and a little nervous. Tim held very still and tried to remember to breathe around the pure electricity crackling through him with Dick brushed his thumb over Tim’s mouth before cupping his cheek and pressing a small dry kiss onto his lips.

“Again?” asked Dick a little breathless after they pulled apart. His blue eyes had lost most of their uncertainty and were shining eagerly. 

“Yeah.” Tim agreed quickly feeling like his heart might beat right out of his chest. This time Dick didn’t hesitate to kiss him more firmly. The other Beta shifted so he was over Tim raised up on one elbow. Tim hesitantly reached up and tangled a hand in his messy black hair and Dick hummed his approval. It made Tim shiver with delight, made him want to do everything and anything to please Dick. 

“Aw man, that’s a pretty picture to walk in on.” Jason commented walking back in his boxers carrying three steaming cups. Tim was distracted by Dick kissing him more, he felt Dick’s tongue dart out to tease the seam of his lips and let out a small surprised noise. 

Dick pulled away looking extremely pleased with himself.

“That was fucking cute Replacement.” laughed Jason setting down the mugs.

“Fuck you Jason.” said Tim reaching for his cup of coffee desperately needing the extra sanity.

“I was hoping you might, actually.” Jason said casually. Tim choked on the hot liquid and couldn’t help but dart a glance at Dick. The Beta was looking relaxed and unsurprised by Jason’s proposition. Tim guessed they’d talked while he was asleep, “What do you think, Timmy? Want to try this?”

“Yes.” Tim said hurriedly setting aside his drink, “I’m just a little shocked. I had kinda thought…”

Well, if he was honest, he’d thought if he did end up sleeping with Jason and Dick that he’d definitely be on the bottom. Not that he didn’t like topping, but his sexual partners generally all had wanted to be on top. Tim had privately stacked it up to the fact that he was transitioning from being an Omega so he was in their minds as a receiver. Jason had never seemed to have that issue, but Tim thought that was likely be because of his size. 

“Tempting. And I can still top you if you’d prefer it that way. But I came out of a heat recently and I have to say it got me craving a little something this time round. You interested? If not, Dickie Bird can give me a couple fingers or something later.” Jason shrugged. Tim hadn’t really realized that Dick didn’t top Jason. He was the Beta after all. But it also made a lot of the things he’d glimpsed about their relationship make a lot more sense. Tim wondered if Dick just didn’t want to or if Jason wouldn’t let him. 

Not his business, Tim reminded himself, he was just a visitor in this relationship. 

“ _ How _ recently out of heat?” Tim asked instead, because he had noticed the extra sweetness in Jason’s scent yesterday, but he hadn’t thought much of it. He supposed coming out of heat was better than about to go into it, so they wouldn’t need to worry about triggering an early one.

“Enough,” Jason answered vaguely kicking out of his boxers. And goodness gracious without them Tim could smell just how slick he already was. More than Tim would be if he was already out of heat, but Jason knew his body better. And man he smelled divine. 

“Dick,” Tim grasped back at the other Beta, “Can you smell him? Can you-?”

“God, yeah, baby bird.” Dick pressed close against him, his voice already low and appriciative. Tim realized Dick had also stripped. Wanted to look at him, knew he looked like a work of art, but… Jason was climbing onto the bed and propping himself up on the pillows and looking at Tim like a predator even though he was the self expressed Omega in the room.

“Oh? You like the way I smell Replacement?” Jason opened his legs to make an inviting space for him, “Why don’t you come get a taste?”

“Oh! I’d- really like that. Um, I mean you- or uh-” Tim fumbled. He was normally more swave than this, but this was  _ Jason and Dick _ . Half the superhero and villain community wanted in their beds. And Jason was looking like a wet dream come true and was staring at him like he was going to eat him. Tim was pretty sure he got a pass.

“Geez Timmy, you’re cute.” grinned Dick kissing him playfully again before pulling back and slipping his hands under Tim’s sleep shirt, “Can I help you out of these.”

“Yes, please.” Tim managed. Being stripped by Dick Grayson felt a little unreal. It was slow and sensual tug of fabric and then Dick’s hands exploring every new bit of skin bared to him. Tim was quickly getting hard under the attention. A little wet too, he realized with shame. It always made him feel like a little bit less than a Beta whenever that happened. Dick and Jason didn’t seem to pay it any mind though he knew for sure Jason would be able to smell him. 

“Look at him Jay, when did our baby bird get so pretty?” Dick grinned sucking a mark onto his neck and leisurely exploring his torso with both hands.

“Mmm, who knows? Why don’t you get over here so you can both be pretty where I can touch you?” Jason commented hotly. Dick was quick to comply but Tim didn’t need encouragement. He slipped from where he’d been pressed with his back to Dick’s chest and instead crawled between Jason’s legs. 

He looked at the Omega questioningly and Jason grinned widely in response. Tim felt Dick slide his hand over his back hungrily as Tim licked eagerly at the slick on Jason’s thighs. Thick, and big, and powerful, and oh so sweet under his tongue. It was a heady feeling. Tim had never gotten far enough with an Omega to do this. But he had a pretty good idea of what would feel good. He lapped lightly at Jason’s entrance with the tip of his tongue and was rewarded with a light spasm of Jason’s thighs under his hands, and fingers suddenly gripping his hair, and a fresh of slick on his waiting tongue. 

“Jesus, should I be taking notes?” asked Dick a little breathlessly.

“Hah, maybe.” laughed Jason and Tim could hear the wet sound of the two of them sharing a kiss over his head. Tim turned his attention instead to the cock in front of him. He knew from experience once people started to play with his ass they rarely cae back for his cock as more than an afterthought. A pitty, because Tim knew male Omega dick’s were rarely more sensitive than after they’d begun to be anally stimulated. He swallowed his cock without preamble and Jason gave a shout and gripped his hair so tightly it stung. He wasn’t as thick as Kon had been, but he was longer and Tim struggled a bit to get all of him.

Tim was pretty skilled at giving head, but he only got to demonstrate this for a little while before Jason was pulling him off and up for a messy kiss with lots of tongue. 

“Hell, Timmy.” Dick breathed a little admiring, his hands coming to grip his hips. 

“In me. Now.” Jason growled out the order. 

“Yes.” Tim begged helplessly. This all felt so backwards and yet… perfect in a way he couldn’t put his finger on. He bucked and whined desperately when Dick wrapped a hand around him and gave him a few firm pumps. Fuck, bless calluses. Tim had gotten used to Kon’s perfectly smooth invulnerable skin he’d forgotten how good that could feel.   
“Don’t we need to stretch you out a bit more Jay?” Dick asked worriedly.

“No.” Jason said hoarsely and Tim shook his head in agreement. The amount of slick Jason was producing meant that his muscles were about as relaxed as they could be without being in Aestus. Maybe if Tim had some monstrously big alpha cock and knot, but since he definitely didn’t Jason would take him just fine. Dick didn’t yet have the amount of experience with Omega’s to know that, but if he stuck with Jason he’d probably start to be able to tell these things himself.

“Erm, okay, if you guys are sure.” Dick said looking between them.

“Dick-” Tim licked his lips a little looking at the hot sight of Jason under him staring back at him, “Dick, don’t let me cum too soon.”

“Hah,” Dick breathed out a little laugh against his neck as he gripped Tim and helped guide him to Jason’s slick entrance, “You got it baby bird.”

“Yes.” hissed Jason throwing his head back as Tim slid into him.

“Oh god…” whimpered Tim. Dick gave the base of his cock a little squeeze, and fuck if he didn’t need it at the moment. Jason was hot and slick, his muscles fluttering around Tim in a way that had the Beta seeing stars. 

“Come on, come on,  _ Tim.”  _ Jason urged him. Tim reminded himself how desperate Jason must be feeling right now. He knew how it felt to get like this. To  _ burn _ inside with need till you couldn’t think anything past  _ more. _

So Tim gave him more.

He’d only topped one other person in his life and that’d been a girl and also a  _ very _ long time ago. He tried hard to be good, using what he knew felt nice and what felt  _ better _ when he was like this. Jason snarled and grabbed him for a biting kiss. Tim stuttered in his rhythm, worried at first that that meant he was doing something wrong. But then Jason was growling at him and bucking up at him impatiently and Tim realized with a small laugh this was just another confusing but utterly  _ fascinating _ part of the Omega’s sexuality.

“Beautiful Beta,” Dick smiled and pressed a kiss into Tim’s shoulder, reached around him to grip Jason’s erection, “My crazy, wild, stunning Omega.”

“Fla- flattery will get you nowhere Big Bird.” panted Jason pulling back from Tim’s abused mouth with a sharp smile that held a hint of danger in it. Tim felt Dick shiver and rock against his thigh a little in response to that.

“Is that so?” Dick said a little breathily. 

“Mmhmm.” Jason hummed lifting his hip to rock into each of Tim’s thrusts. He was holding him so firmly Tim was a little dizzy with it. He might be the one doing the penetration but he felt like he was maybe being taken himself. Tim lunged for Jason’s mouth again greedily and reveled in the way the kiss almost felt like a fight. Albite one that was all in fun. 

He was starting to get the hang of the kind of things Jason liked.

Tim grinned and shifted his weight and used it to give just a little extra in the way his cock pressed against Jason’s walls. He must have guessed right because Jason’s thighs were jerking just a bit and it was suddenly a whole lot more slick.

“Dirty fucking Beta.” Jason growled. But it sounded completely approving. Tim beamed down at him and fucked him harder. Dick followed his lead and jerked Jason off in counterpoint.

Tim came with a breathless shout, felt the spasm of Jason’s muscles and splash of wet on his chest that meant that he’d cum too. The wet drip of semen on his skin reminded Tim to catch Jason’s hips and angle them up a little and press a in a little more tightly so his own cum wouldn’t start dripping out.

“Dick, lay on us a little.” Tim instructed as he pressed himself against Jason’s chest as much as possible.

“Uh, ok.” Dick sounded a little confused but thankfully did as he was told and settled his weight on them. Jason let out a soft little crooning sound, his eyes still a little dazed. Tim hummed in content right back. It’d been awhile since Kon had let him have a purely peniel orgasam. They were a little harder for him to get to without anal stimulation which is why Kon hadn’t really bothered. But they were a lot more intense once he got there. 

This was so nice. He felt settled in his skin in a way that he’d missed without any of the dysphoria he’d started to be accustomed to during sex. 

“Um, are either of you going to explain or are you just going to leave me in the dark?” Dick asked. Tim opened his eyes and registered how hard Dick still was against his back. Part of him wanted to help Dick take care of that, but at the same time- Tim glanced at Jason who was still a little out of it. Yeah no. 

“It’s an Omega thing.” Tim explained quietly, “When have sex vaginaly or anally it helps to kind of hold the semen in and stay close. Otherwise it kind of sets of this instincts that tell you that you’re being abandoned or suddenly in danger. It’s like going from a super high to a really awful drop.” 

Tim remembered when Kon had insisted on using condoms while they worked to find a good birth control from Tim. The emotional drop he experienced afterwards had made the sex not really worth it for him, but Kon had loved it so Tim had put up with it far longer than he probably should have. Idly, he wondered what meds Jason was on. He knew the Omega was on quite a cocktail always because Jason didn’t like risk even if he wasn’t having sex, but tim didn’t know the exact brands. 

“Not exactly afterglowy,” mused Dick, “I feel like I should have heard of this before now.”

“Mmm, most don’t think about it much because Alpha’s kind of do it instinctively when they knot.” Tim told him.

“Oh, you know I think I actually noticed that. Alpha’s were always wanting to stay inside me for an age or lay on me after sex and I thought it was super weird. Like, I get all sensitive after penetrative sex and don’t want anything in my ass after. That was always hard to get in it their heads that no I really didn’t like being knotted or whatever.” Dick commented.

“Alpha’s are inconsiderate assholes.” Jason slurred finally getting enough coherence to rejoin the conversation.    
“No they’re not.” interjected Dick.

“Don’t be fooled Big Bird. They’re knot heads to the core.” Jason said dismissively. 

“Oh yeah? Barbara is a knot head to the core?” Dick asked and Tim could hear the laugh in his voice.

“Okay, Babs doesn’t count. She, like, transcends the usual rules.” Jason said waving his hand vaguely. 

“Man, she really does.” sighed Dick a little breathily. Jason narrowed his eyes.

“Timmy, why don’t you pull out so I can remind Dickie Bird who he’s fucking.” Jason said. Tim swallowed. He’d  _ felt _ Dick shiver in anticipation at that.

“You sure?” asked Tim cautiously. 

“I’m good bird boy.” smiled Jason giving Tim a quick kiss to the temple. That was a little fast for being out of heat, but Tim supposed he was basing that off of his own body and every Omega was a little different. Tim pulled out watching Jason’s face carefully for any sign that it was too soon. Jason’s eyelashes fluttered slightly, before he darted forward to nip Tim’s lower lip followed by a wet kiss. And then Tim was being rolled off and Jason was pouncing on Dick. 

“Whatcha doing Dickhead? Thinking of an Alpha while you’re in bed with us?” asked Jason pinning him.

“Jealous?” Dick grinned.

“Nope.” 

“Hah. Sure. So you’ll share me with a Beta but not an Alpha?” Dick’s breath stutted out as Jason bit his neck. Tim gave a shiver of his own from where he was watching. If Dick was the Omega and Jason was an Alpha that would have been a bonding bite. It was a claiming bite regardless, though none of them acknowledged it. Technically Omega’s didn’t give those, but… Tim felt a little bit of admiration for how much Jason didn’t give a fuck about sex roles: somehow it was still a claim. 

“No Alpha’s, even in your head, while you’re in bed with me. Even one’s as hot as Babs.” Jason growled when he let him go. 

“God, you have problems.” Dick commented. Tim honestly didn’t think he minded. Not if the hungry way he was looking at Jason said anything. 

“Mmm.” Jason said unconcerned, grabbing Dick’s thighs and bending him easily in half and kissing him possessively. Tim made a tiny noise and Jason glanced over at him. 

A slow smile spread on Jason’s face. 

“Oh  _ Tim _ , you should have said you liked to watch.” purred Jason keeping eye contact while reaching down and slowly stroking Dick’s cock. 

“I- um…” Tim said a little breathlessly eyes darting over them, not sure where to look.

“You see, that’s  _ perfect _ ,” Jason grinned, “Because Dickie here loves to  _ be _ watched.”

Dick gave a little shiver and looked over at tim with burning bright eyes, then moaned sweetly as Jason gave the hand on his cock a little twist and let his back come up in a truly beautiful arch.

“C’mon Dick, roll over and let’s give Timmy dearest a proper show.” Jason said just loud enough for Tim to hear.

“ _ Yes _ .” Dick whimpered and Jason let go of his legs so he could roll over onto his stomach.

“Hmm, what do you think Tim? How should we have him?” Jason asked him, smile hot and mischievous, “Like this?” Jason spread the Beta’s legs out into the splits, “or this?” Jason folded him another way, “or maybe like this?” He brought him onto his hands and knees. Dick was shivering, though not from cold given the way he was sweating. Tim watched hungrily the way Dick’s cock was leaking all over given that no one was really touching him at the moment. 

Balatetly he realized Jason was waiting on an answer.

“H-hips up but with his head and shoulders down?” Tim said uncertainly. He knew it wasn’t super creative given all the positions Dick could probably get into, but-

“Nice.” Jason nodded his approval as Dick hurriedly got into place. Back curved beautifully, ass in the air, clutching the sheets in front of him tightly. 

“Oh- oh man.” Tim breathed. 

“Tell me if I start blocking your view too much.” Jason told him and promptly licked the crease of Dick’s ass.

“Ah!” Dick cried out sweetly, “Jay!”

“I gotcha.” Jason said rubbing his free hand soothingly over Dick’s back pressing a kiss to the base of his spine, “You look so pretty. You’ve been so good. So good for me and Tim. I think you deserve a reward, doesn’t he Tim?”

“Yes.” agreed Tim breathlessly. Dick keened and twitched hard at the praise. Tim licked his lips and watched harder as Jason spread his ass cheeks to bare his tight little hole to their gaze.

“Then I best not keep you waiting, hmm?” Jason said shifting to press a kiss on Dick’s hole. Dick cried out, choked, and cried out  _ louder. _ Tim could see all of what Jason was doing but he could the lewd sound of his licks and kisses. Could watch Dick jerk and cry out and fall apart so sweetly under his tongue. 

“Come on,” Jason coaxed when Dick started to shake hard enough that it seemed like  he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself up anymore, “You’ve got this. You’re being so perfect for us Pretty Bird. Just hold on a little longer.”

“Oh, oh,  _ Jay-  _ Tim, I don’t know if I can-” Dick moaned. Tim watched Jason dip his thumb in a little to hold him open and then dart in again, “Hn!”

“Mmm,” Jason hummed while continuing to tongue him. Dick cried out bowed his back further, trying to work his hips back into Jason’s tongue, “Tell him he can cum Tim.”

“Wha-?  _ Oh _ . Oh, Dick please cum.” Tim begged him. The broken sound Dick made in response probably burned itself into his brain forever, but then he couldn’t think about anything because Dick was coming all over the sheets untouched. 

“Perfect, Goldie.” Jason resurfaced completely this time to roll Dick over and kiss him so sweetly, so lovingly that Tim had to avert his eyes. That kiss felt private. 

“Jesus, that was-  _ you two.” _ Dick started to laugh when Jason let him up for air, “Are you trying to kill me?”

“It’d be a way to go.” Jason grinned tugging Dick back up the bed and passing him to Tim for- apparently a full body snuggle while Jason peeled off the top layer of dirty sheets and tossed them in the laundry basket before crawling back and pressing up behind Tim, “Man, Dickie, you had me wanting to go for round 2 there.”

Tim made a noise of agreement. 

“Ha, at least wait until I can feel my legs again.” Dick laughed kissing him over Tim’s head, “And I might need a nap too.”

“Agreed.” Tim said.

“Whimps.” Jason said but seemed content let Dick throw a leg over him as well.

Yes, thought Tim, warm and content between his packmates. He’d been looking for something like this. And when he did find someone who wanted him, he wanted them to care for him like Dick and Jason. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I actually have several more chapters for this series ready. But I'm not sure if I should post them all at once or space them out...
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr! ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
